


Dangerous Dalliance

by justreadingfics



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asshole boyfriend, Bucky is a tease, Bucky x Reader, Cheating, Clothed Sex, Creampie kink, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Oral, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sexy Bucky, Smut, bucky smut, first time on ao3, marvel smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justreadingfics/pseuds/justreadingfics
Summary: You were attending a party with your boring, womanizer CEO boyfriend. Everything was business and you could easily bore yourself to death. If it wasn’t for the pair of shameless blue-grey eyes trained on you ever since you arrived at the party.





	Dangerous Dalliance

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. This is my first time posting something of mine here. Let's see how it goes. Please, leave feedback!

You aimed a small polite smile at the man shaking your hand. For what seemed to be the hundredth time that night, your boyfriend introduced you to one of his business partners, or potential clients, and you went along with it just to be ignored right afterward while they engaged in another round of inane conversation.

Smile. Shake hands. Small talk. Listen to trading deals. Pretend you’re not noticing your significant other flirting with every moving thing wearing a skirt. Fight back an eye roll. Smile again.

That night, the location for the mechanical dance you were so good at was a big event promoted by Tony Stark. Six months into your relationship, you had learned parties for Dominic, your boyfriend, were actually big and loud business meetings.

Also, you had simultaneously learned he had a tendency to whore around behind your back, or not so much, since your presence never succeeded in fazing him one little bit. But this came with the package of being with him, leaving you with no alternative but to endure it all.

Surrounded by your boyfriend, his unsurprisingly hot assistant, the man you had just being introduced to, and his luxury escort, your mind drifted away from the tedious conversation to take a look around. Despite the many “Dominics” there, the party was thrilling with animated music played by a superstar DJ who was running a crowded dance floor colored by swinging lights. There were food and drinks enough to supply the entire New York city with fancy treats, served by beautiful and cool waiters and bartenders, but there were also a number of buffet tables and bars all over the deluxe place.

At any other night, you would be having the time of your life. This night, however, you had your part to play alongside your boyfriend. Everything was business and you were almost boring yourself to death with your routine and the predictability which came with it.

Almost.

The plot twist you weren’t expecting to happen, came in a pair of blue-grey eyes which had been trained on you ever since you arrived at the party.

Bringing the whiskey in your hand to your lips, you subtly tilted your head to look at the backlit bar a few feet beside where you were standing. The glass stayed on your lips for a second longer than necessary when your gaze met his. The intensity of his unyielding stare made the little hairs on the nape of your neck rise and a shiver run down your body.

You swiftly turned back to your little group, still engaged in the dull interaction, your boyfriend seemingly unaware of your own small exchange. This and the feeling of his gaze still burning your skin drew you like a magnet as you once again met his hooded eyes.

The man looked unnervingly ravishing, making you take a sharp breath in. His long locks were styled back and tied up in a low bun. He was dressed in a black on black velvet suit which adorned his thick muscled body perfectly. You instinctively worried your lower lip at the thought of what lay beneath that suit.

Like he was reading your mind, a smirk graced the motherfucker’s features just before he lifted his own glass of whiskey to his enticing lips, causing you to notice the shining metal of his hand. A light tremble shook your legs.

“Y/N? Dear?” Dominic’s voice took you out from your bewilderment, bringing you back to your current reality.

You turned back to him with a stage smile already plastered on your mouth, meeting his unsuspicious expression. You knew it was hard for him to notice anything apart from himself. Your gaze fell on the man beside him as you came face to face with the one and only Iron Man.

“Tony, this is my girlfriend, Y/N. Honey, I don’t think I need to tell who this one is.” He gushed with a grin on his face and once again you fought back an eye roll at his obvious ass kissing behavior. Being the C.E.O from a robotic technology company in ascension, a deal with Stark Industries was everything Dominic Dobrev dreamed of.

You smiled politely and extended your hand to the man before you. He looked suspiciously entertained, took your hand, and shook it slowly all while smirking at you.

“Very nice to meet you, Y/N. This is, well, my boss in every area, Pepper Potts.”

You laughed as the redhead beside nodded in smug agreement to his introduction and greeted you also with a handshake.

“The biggest truth I’ve ever heard,” she added, “I hope you’re all having a good time.”

“The best so far.” You froze at the husky toned voice. Everyone turned to watch the man standing right behind you. “Won’t you introduce me to your friends, Tony?”

“Of course,” Tony answered, once again amusement etched his voice and tone as he said the names, “….and this is Y/N, right?” You nodded once. “Everyone, you all must certainly have already heard of Sergeant James Barnes, member of the Avengers’ team.” 

Ignoring everyone else, he stepped to your side and turned to you. He extended his hand which you reluctantly accepted, shifting your weight from foot to foot as he brought it to his lips and kissed your knuckles, never averting his eyes from yours. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Y/N,” he murmured.

The hot touch of his soft lips on your fingers threatened to steal your balance. What the hell was he doing? Hadn’t he seen Dominic by your side?

“Likewise, S-sergeant Barnes,” you answered, hating the stutter slipping out of you as your gaze remained trained on his blue eyes. His overwhelming presence hypnotized you in a dangerous way, making it easy for you to forget all about Dominic and everyone else.

“Bucky,” he cooed, continuing to hold your hand. He cast an eye over you, head to toe, taking his time in scanning every inch of your body as an appreciation smirk curled his rosy lips.

It made you feel exposed, bothered and… sexy. An odd but not unwelcome feeling you hadn’t had in a long time. Six months, at least.

A clear of throat broke the spell, causing you to take note of how Pepper had a quirked an eyebrow at both of you.

Bucky’s shamelessly ogling expression then twisted to a friendly one as he turned to everyone else, greeting the men with handshakes and the other women in the same gentlemanly kiss on the hand, except he wasn’t devouring any of them with his eyes.

“Well, it seems like chivalry isn’t dead, after all. Apparently, you can take the man out of the 40’s but you can’t take the 40’s out of the man,” your boyfriend exclaimed.

Despite his enthusiasm, you noticed a hint of annoyance in his tone. You knew he wouldn’t go further than this as he wouldn’t want to displease Stark who still seemed to be entertained by the situation, but you also suspected it was a little bit of fear of the former Winter Soldier which would keep your boyfriend from acting on his irritation. Still, you cautiously placed a hand in the crook of his elbow, clearly stating your position, for everyone.

Bucky chuckled after lifting his gaze from where you were touching Dominic. “A dame should be treated properly in every decade, Mr. Dobrev,” he responded. “For instance, it’s a shame to see such lovely ladies standing around without being asked to dance.”

His gaze landed on you once again, and you stepped closer to Dominic, trying to not look directly at the unsettling blue eyes. 

“Damn right! I volunteer,” Dominic’s assistant, Samantha, looked relieved when she stepped towards Bucky and wrapped her hand around his arm. He smiled tightly at her, trying not to look too disappointed before she pulled him toward the dance floor.

As you gulped in much needed air, your boyfriend snorted, and turned his attention back to Tony. “So, Stark, Miss Potts about the project I’ve sent to you…”

You took this as your cue and excused yourself to go grab another drink from the bar. Tony and Pepper were the only ones to acknowledge your leaving, doing so with a friendly - dare you say understanding - nod.

The bartender - a quite old white haired dude wearing fun colored sunglasses despite the dark atmosphere - made you smile as you approached and handed him your empty glass.

“What can I get for you, sweetheart?” he asked, leaning forward and charmingly returning your smile.

You gave up the whiskey on the rocks in favor of ordering a good and comfortable dry martini. Mixing up drinks wasn’t a smart idea, but you were in need of your favorite poison at that moment. Had you seriously let that happen in front of Dominic?

As you waited for your drink to be ready, you turned around and propped your elbows behind you on the counter. Your gaze instantly landed on the dance floor where a glimpse of shining silver immediately caught your attention.

You couldn’t help but follow the path of his metal hand as it slowly snaked its way up the bare female back and once again you two locked gazes. The devilment etched on his intent look made you swallow and realize how dry your throat had become. Thankfully, your drink had already being placed beside you. 

Never averting his attention from you, he kept smoothly swaying his hips along with hers, and the metal hand once again descended her shapely form, exposed by the sensual dress with its low-cut back. You watched as he stopped right above the curve of her hips. His focus, however, was still all yours, and he winked mischievously at you.

You brought the martini to your lips, the burning sensation in your throat only ignited the fire twisting in your belly. As he placed his hand on her hips and turned her around, pulling her back to his chest, you wondered if his intentions were to make you jealous or turn you on.

There was a challenge written on his face when he skimmed his hand up the girl’s front, shamelessly resting it beneath her breasts.

Turn you on. Making you horny was definitely his goal. A goal he was unquestionably achieving.

Damn him.

All you could imagine was if you were in her place. How would you be feeling if it was your body his strong, big hands were exploring? If it was your hips swaying along with his? If his large chest was pressed against your back? If it was your neck his hot breath was coating? You guessed it wouldn’t be so different than what Samantha was experiencing. Given the blissful state of her closed eyes and slightly opened mouth as she dragged her hands to the back of his neck, you imagined she was enjoying herself quite a lot.

Incapable of seeing anything other than the scene before you, the hotness of the air around you seared your skin and tiny droplets of sweat ran down your back. Observing his traveling hands, you took another sip from your drink, deliberately unhurried as you did so. A drop of your drink slipped from the corner of your mouth and you quickly caught it with your thumb. Watching him watching you, you brought it to your mouth and swirled your tongue around your finger before you mimicked his own actions, gliding your hand down to feel your own curves. You smirked when you caught him gulping as he contemplated the path you were tracing.

You stopped mid-thigh, just a few inches above the hem of your dress. He kept staring at your hand as he brushed the length of his oblivious dance partner’s neck with the tip of his nose, wrenching a deep sigh out of her. He did pull away when you bit your lower lip and smoothly bent your leg as you used your fingers to bunch and lift the burgundy lace of your dress, exposing a glimpse of the black garter belt holding your stocking in place.

This was wrong. This was so, so wrong. And dangerous. But the hunger he looked at you with made those annoying thoughts quickly go away. It was so hard to worry about anything else when all you craved was that God of a man teasing you, wanting you, playing games with you, making you feel desired like you hadn’t felt for a very long while.

“Can I get you another one, dear?”

Startled, you let go of your dress at once, causing the fabric to fall straight back into place. You looked behind you and saw the bartender grinning at you as he nodded to the empty glass in your hand.

You glanced at the spot where Dominic stood after shaking your head no to the drink offer. Tony and Pepper weren’t there anymore, but he was animatedly engaged in a conversation with one of his partners, seemingly having forgotten about your existence. You sighed in relief.

With the reality check, you made your way to the ladies room, not daring to look back at Bucky before you left. Among the number of women inside the place, chattering, laughing, retouching their makeup, you found yourself a spot on the large countertop and turned on the sink. Wetting your hand, you brought it to the nape of your neck and tried to dissipate some of the heat which had taken over your body.

Meeting your reflection on the mirror you took two or three deep breaths. What were you thinking? Your little indiscretion could cost Dominic’s trust. You shouldn’t let that happen. Not again. But why did Bucky have to be so fucking hot? And shameless? Openly flirting with you in front of everybody. Even your boyfriend, for God’s sake.

You took your lipstick out of your purse and applied some to retouch your lips, then dashed out of the bathroom with the resolve of going back to stand beside your boyfriend and stay there. A resolve you would have put into action if it weren’t for a hand grabbing yours as soon as you left the bathroom’s door. A metal hand.

He kept pulling you despite your protests and attempts of yanking yourself out of his hold. Stopping by the elevator, he let go of your hand when he pushed the button, standing impassively waiting and looking straight ahead.

You spun around, ready to leave, but from the spot you were at, you could see Dominic. Which meant you also had a perfect view of his hand on a blonde’s ass as he whispered something in her ear while he groped her. Well, he certainly wouldn’t miss you for a bit longer, right?

The elevator’s door rang and opened at the same time you turned back around. Bucky stepped inside and had his back facing you as he pressed the floor’s number. Holding the door opened, he tilted his head, showing you his exquisite and sharp profile without actually looking at you, waiting for your next move.

Your next move was to rush into the elevator with one large step, fast enough to not rethink what you were doing or give yourself the opportunity to be seen. You placed yourself the furthest from him you could and propped your hands behind you on the iron bars.

He let go of the doors, allowing them to close.

There were only your increased heartbeats and breathing resonating in your ears as he kept standing with his back to you, hands shoved in his trousers’ pockets a few steps ahead, right next to the door. Not once did he looked back at you during the nerve wracking ride. The atmosphere was thick with pent up desire and apprehension. There was a war taking place in your chest and mind, but the anticipation of what was about to come overpowered the fear and the sense of responsibility wrapped in guilt which was trying to surface.

The ride ended on the floor he had picked, and you followed his trail, no sign of hesitation in your steps until he opened the apartment’s door. He left the door wide behind him as he disappeared into the dark place.

Your insistent conscience again tried to knock some sense into you as you stood outside. However, once more, you had no ears to hear the millions of reasons why you shouldn’t go into that place and stepped over the threshold, locking the door.

You expected strong arms to attack you as soon as you were in, but it didn’t happen. You pressed the light switch beside the door and turned around, finding yourself in the living room of the small, but cozy apartment. A few steps ahead there was a mini bar where he was pouring some whiskey into a couple of glasses.

He took them in his hands and extended one to you.

You looked from the glass to him, a clear challenge in his eyes. Without averting your gaze from his penetrating one, you walked towards him, letting your purse to the floor on your way. Standing before him, you took the glass he was offering you only to place it again on the counter behind his back. Doing the same with the one he had poured for himself, your chest brushed his as you leaned forward. You had other plans to kill the yearning thirst you were feeling.

Your gaze drop from his devastating blue eyes to his slightly open mouth when you buried your fingers under the velvet jacket of his suit, pushing it backwards and off of him to toss it onto the couch. You returned your hands to his broad shoulders and let them slid down his thick torso as your gaze tracked your path, feeling the hard muscles flexing under your touch as his chest moved in sync with his breathing.

Reaching his waist, you grabbed the smooth fabric of his shirt and pulled it from his trousers. Unmoving, he let you take control and it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling. At all. With one single strong yank of your arms, the buttons gave and your hands once again wandered over his impressive upper body, this time under the opened shirt, relishing on the warm skin.

The only thing controlling your actions was the throbbing ache rising in your core and, after glancing up at him to find his eyes on you and dark with lust, you leaned forward to lick a path from his chest to the side of his neck and up to his strong jaw. Eventually, you arrived at his soft mouth and traced his lips with the tip of your tongue. Your eyes closed on a sultry hum as you licked your lips, savoring the taste of him.

His control snapped as he pulled you by the waist and crashed his mouth to yours in a searing kiss. Your arms hooked around his neck and you undid his bun to grab a handful of his locks. You responded to the kiss with the same ferocity, the taste of whiskey lodging in your senses. Your tongues met each other and the vibration of his groan rushed down your body, hitting your aching core.

He used his flesh hand to grab your ass, letting you gasp in a breath only to drag his mouth to the sensitive point on your neck and down to your collarbone. The jewel neckline of your long sleeved dress didn’t allow him much skin, though that didn’t seem to deterre him one bit.

He groaned in dissatisfaction when you pushed on his chest. Any traces of annoyance were gone, though, and his eyes went wild when you sank to your knees on the soft carpet and peppered a few kisses over the thickening line of little hairs on his abdomen disappearing into his trousers. Your mouth watered at the covered, yet evident erection inches from your face, and you swiftly started working on his belt.

Pulling down his boxers along with his pants, you let them fall around his feet and took sight of his thick cock, standing hard and free in front of you. You brought your nails to the back side of his thighs and scratched the skin lightly. You smirked when his dick twitched, and lifted your gaze up at his as you ran your tongue from the base of his hardness to the leaking red tip before wrapping your lips around it.

Between ragged breaths, he groaned and moaned beautifully as you bobbed your head and hollowed your cheeks to suck his cock. Loving the way he felt heavy and big in your mouth, you used your hand to envelope the part you couldn’t take.

He sounded and tasted heavenly, making the knots in your core grow tighter. Desperate for some kind of release, you opened your legs further apart and brought the hand grabbing his firm butt cheek under your dress, causing the fabric to bunch and rise up your thighs. You slipped your fingers beneath your underwear and used them to smear the wetness around and circle your clit, relieving some of the tension on the sensitive numb. You looked up at him while you kept sucking on his dick to discover his eyes trained on the garter belts exposed by the raised hem of your dress. His lower lip was caught between his teeth as he stared at you.

The sight and the playing fingers on your pussy forced a moan from your throat. The sound reverberated on the twitching cock inside your mouth. You looked up, but he had his eyes shut now, and his head inclined back as his chest rose and fell in a fast pace. He was close, you could tell. Wanting nothing more than to push him further, you relaxed your throat and slowly took as much as you could, supporting yourself by grabbing his fleshy buttock. You kept the other hand busy playing with yourself as you felt the throbbing tip being swallowed by your throat and your nose being tickled by the well-trimmed little hairs of his pubic bone. 

A strangled sob escaped his lips before his eyes popped open and his hand flew to your hair, pulling it back, stopping your actions to lean down and grab you in an urgent and messy kiss. 

“Not yet,” he growled against your lips, gently taking your hand in his when it left his ass to stroke his rock hard cock.

When he broke the kiss and straighten up to remove his shirt and step out of his shoes and the pants gathered at his feet, you caught a glimpse of your red lipstick on his dick and whimpered while your soaking fingers moved faster against your clit. You lay back on the plush carpet and folded your knees up, ogling his completely exposed and sculpted body while his attention remained on the moving fingers beneath your underwear.

Whimpering breaths and the juicy sounds from your dripping pussy were the only noises in the room. Licking and biting his lips, he fell to his knees and sat back on calves. Your eyes dropped to his standing cock as he used his hands to spread your knees further apart, causing your dress to go up even more and gather around your hips. He seemed hypnotized by the sight before him.

He pushed the bottom of your underwear to the side, holding it against the hollow between your inner thigh and your cunt to get a better view. You were so close to bringing yourself to climax and the lusty appetite darkening his eyes intensified the pleasure.

You cried out and it was almost impossible to hold back when he peppered kisses on the inside of your thighs, lowering his head to where you were rashly touching yourself.

When he swatted your fingers away and covered your pussy with his mouth the hot sensation was enough for your building orgasm to explode. You sobbed and moaned, writhing against his hold on your hips as he drank from your pleasure, humming in satisfaction.

By the time you stopped panting and opened your eyes again, you found him crawling up to you, straddling your hips as he supported himself with his hand on each side of your head. His lips met yours and the now faint taste of whiskey mingled with the taste of you, dazzling your mind and senses. He moved his lips against yours with tenderness, no urgency, no claiming, no hurry. You savored each other like there was nothing else for you to do in the world.

Your chest fluttered on a wave of emotions as you caught yourself wishing it was really this way.

Too soon he broke the kiss and you yelped as he flipped you onto your stomach. He ran his hands down your body in a firm, possessive way, contrasting the sweetness of the kiss he had just given you. He hiked up the amount of your dress which still covered part of your ass and dragged down your panties, removing and tossing them aside.

Grabbing a small pillow from the sofa, he placed it under your hips and took his time in the area, grabbing your butt cheeks, spreading them up, licking and biting at the skin, putting you into a sweet torment and making you impossible wetter.

Without warning, he entered you. He moaned deeply, and you let out a silent scream at the stretching sensation, your extended hands gripping the carpet above your head as he propped his hands on each side of your torso to keep his weight off of you.

He stalled his movements for a moment, giving you the opportunity to adjust. When the soreness turned into craving, you moved your hips up against him, and he promptly complied.

Your moans and shallow, quick breaths mingled in the hot air around you as he thrust into you in an increasing pace. He pressed his chest against your back and his hands reached for yours. You let go of the carpet and your fingers intertwined, his palms covering the back of your hands. His weight almost crushed you, but you loved it. You needed to feel all of him.

He breathed and grunted against your ear as he bumped himself deep inside. You rested your cheek against the carpet and cried out when he finally reached that sweet spot and kept hitting it repeatedly.

It surprised you how much the thought of having Dominic downstairs while you got the best dick of your life turned you on. The danger of getting caught by your obnoxious so called boyfriend made everything even more exciting.

You were about to finish for the second time when he pulled out and twisted you around once again. Sitting on the carpet he handled you easily and placed you on his lap to straddle his hips as he laid down. Missing the feeling of being filled by him, no time was wasted before you align yourself with his cock and sank down his length, rocking your hips to ride him before supporting yourself on his chest.

The new angle ignited the flames in your core and you couldn’t control the lascivious sounds coming out of your throat. Never stopping the sway of your hips, you leaned down to assault his neck, jaw, face, lips with ravishing kisses, while his hands explored your thighs.

He tried, he really tried to restrain himself and give you another orgasm before he reached his own. You saw this much on his furrowed brows, his gritting jaw, and his strangled harsh breaths, but before he could do anything about it, a frustrated groan resonated in the room and hot spurs filled you, making you moan louder.

You leaned back and propped your hands on his thick thighs as you kept rocking his pulsating dick until you knew he had emptied all of himself inside you. You eased down your rhythm until you stopped completely. He had his eyes closed and looked flushed and spent beneath you, totally wrecked trying to recover his breath, a light sheen of sweat covered his chest, and damn, if it wasn’t the most beautiful sight you had ever seen. 

Although your whole body still ached for more, you couldn’t. You had to go.

Letting his softening dick slip out of you, both of you whimpered as you stood up. You grabbed your purse and underwear from the floor and rushed towards the washroom. 

Completely consumed, he tried to reach, but failed in grabbing your ankles as you passed by him, only succeeding on brushing his fingers on your skin and losing his breath all over again when he glimpsed trails of his cum dripping down your legs. You swore you heard a breathless “fuck” before you closed the door behind you.

Once inside the small room, reality started to sink in and you hurriedly worked on cleaning yourself up and concealing the traces of sex on your body and your scent.

What the fuck had you done? You thought you were always in control of your own actions, your own body, and now you were putting at risk your relationship with Dominic. Everything you had accomplished so far could come to nothing because you couldn’t keep it in your pants? You shook your head in front of the mirror realizing you had to be put in check. 

Satisfied with your remade makeup and hair, you put your underwear back on and hung your purse on your shoulder, moving to leave the bathroom.

As soon as you stepped out the door, you shrieked as you were yanked by the shoulders and your back knocked against the nearest wall. He parted your legs with his thigh, hooking it against your pussy and holding you in place while he leaned his elbows on the wall.

Swallowing a gasp, your hands flew to his forearms when he rubbed his muscular thigh, already covered with his trousers, against you. His bare chest was pressed against yours and he brought his face to within inches of yours. 

“Does he touch you like this?” His voice sounded both dangerous and desperate while his hot breath brushed your whimpering lips.

“Bucky…” you tried to speak, only to have your words swallowed by a breathless moan when he brought the metal hand to your hips and ground you harder against his thigh, slowly swaying your waist back and forth and ruthlessly pressing his leg on your sensitive pussy. You slammed your head back into the wall at the breathtaking sensation. Your underwear and the velvet fabric of his pants were obstacles to skin to skin contact, but at the same time, it added to the renewed pleasure, intensifying the friction on your burning clit, blanking out your thoughts.

“Does he make you come like I can?”

The man was on a mission to make you come for the second time and you wouldn’t argue with that. All the reasoning from seconds ago was history.

Keeping his hand on your rolling hips, he brushed his lips over your neck and you tilted your head to allow him better access, before bringing your mouth to his ear.

“Never. No one makes me feel like you do,” you whispered, riding his thigh and feeling a coil spark in your core.

Your words made him groan and capture your lips in a slow, sensual kiss, matching the rhythm of your hips against him. You moaned frantically through the kiss. The tightening knot on your center making you feel dizzy.

“Come for me one more time, doll… please,” he pleaded, biting your lower lip.

So you did, moving for him like a puppet on a string, your whole body shook and your legs clenched around his thigh as you cried out a curse and hooked your arms around his neck, taking a hold of his hair.

Your chest heaved to fill your lungs with air while your foreheads rested against each other. You stayed like that for a moment as you came down from your high. 

“You really scared me there for a second,” he whispered at last. “At the elevator. I thought you wouldn’t follow me.”

“I shouldn’t have.” You leaned back to see a pained expression on his face which made your chest tighter. “But how could I not? I miss you so much.” Your voice broke a little at your confession.

“I don’t know how much longer I can take this, Y/N. I had to hold myself together not rip his arm off whenever he put his filthy hands on you.” His jaw clenched and you cupped his cheek, caressing his face in a soothing way, missing the beard which used to be there six months ago.

“Well, what about you, working that poor girl up?” You playfully shoved his chest, trying to lighten up the mood.

“I’m gonna talk to Fury and end this.” He ignored your attempt of relieving the tension and his tone remained stern as he shook his head.

“No, you won’t,” you scolded, “You agreed with this, Bucky. You know how important this is. If we catch Dominic Dobrev we catch practically all HYDRA’s tech supply. We’re so close now,” you argued in rushed words.

You couldn’t deny the situation was frustrating to you, as well. But it frustrated you just as much the fact he knew it was your job all along. He had agreed with the mission, had even led the strategic planning.

Being one of the few agents of SHIELD whose face was unknown to the public and the enemy, and also being the most experienced at undercover missions, you were the obvious choice to sneak into Dominic’s life and get the intel to disclose and expose his criminal relations with HYDRA. You both knew it wouldn’t be easy and it would require a lot of sacrifices from both ends when you signed up for this, but it was necessary, and it was strictly business like any other mission. That much had always been clear.

“I know. I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I think about you all the time.” He sighed in defeat, tracing the patterns of your face with his flesh fingers. His gaze followed like he was keeping every bit of you locked in his memory. 

“Me too, baby,” your voice softened and your arms wrapped around his neck again. You were about to lean forward and kiss him when you felt the vibration inside your purse still hanging on your shoulder.

You took your arms from him, but he kept his around your waist, pulling you closer as you opened the bag and pushed aside the “just in case” small 9mm pistol among your belongings to pick up the phone. Unlocking the screen, you huffed in both annoyance and sadness. Dominic had noticed your absence after all and had sent you several messages asking where you were. 

“Duty calls.” You turned the screen to Bucky and smiled tightly at him.

He averted his eyes to the floor and dropped his arms from around your waist.

Putting your phone back in your purse, you hesitantly moved closer to kiss him goodbye, but stopped entirely when he stepped back, still not looking at you.

You tried not to let the hurt seep into your voice when you spoke. “I love you.” You didn’t wait for a response before walking to the door.

But, before you could open it, your hand halted on the doorknob when you felt his hands on your waist. They slid down your hips to the hem of your dress as he dropped to his knees behind you. The contrast between heat and cold left goosebumps in their track, like it always did, as he snuck his hands beneath your dress, skimmed them up your thighs and over your hips to hook his fingers in the waistband of your panties, and drag them down to your ankles.

After you stepped out of them, he stood up, coating your back in warmth. Tilting your head to the side, you watched when he placed the small piece of fabric in his pockets, before wrapping his arms around your waist. That man would eventually drive you crazy, you knew that.

“I love you, too,” he mumbled, kissing the nape of your neck, making you shrug your shoulder from the tickling touch and smile like an idiot, while placing your hands on top of his over your waist. “Catch them and come back to me,” he whispered in your ear, nipping at the lobe.

Turning your head, you grinned at each other. You always loved how the corner of his eyes wrinkled when he did that. Leaning over, he kissed you one last time, lovingly but carefully so it wouldn’t ruin your lipstick all over again. Still, it made your legs weak and your heart melt. 

When your phone buzzed again, you broke the soft gesture. “I will.” You dropped a lingering peck to his neck before walking out the door, going back to work with fluttering butterflies in your stomach but also a clenching heart as you left your husband behind.


End file.
